


Bumbling My Way

by Enomie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mob Talker Mod, Romance, Yuri, mobtalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enomie/pseuds/Enomie
Summary: In all honesty, Andr should really have thought about this beforehand.





	Bumbling My Way

In all honesty, Andr should really have thought about this beforehand. She was really inexperienced.

'Why did I even expect to understand anything that came out of their mouths?', thought the enderman.

A younger farmer was enthusiastically rambling gibberish to her, pointing to things and, probably, explaining a few things concerning them.

She was able to hear certain words and phrases out of the whole thing, but they didn't really make much sense to her as a whole.

Looking at the kind girl being helpful while she herself was unable to translate her help made her heart pang with guilt.

Maybe she could just walk around and somehow figure it out instead of having people waste their time on her trying to help her understand something she wasn't going to, she thought.

It was a rather long one-sided cheery talk, and after that Andr could only put on a smile and thank the young girl for her efforts. Hopefully she wouldn't be disspointed that all that time had gone to naught.

The farmer stared at her blank eyes that betrayed her smile, the one displaying her distressed emotions that were brewing.

Somehow she took the message the right way and giggled, departing with a wish of good fortune, something Andr really appreciated, especially with her current circumstance.

'Then again,' thought Andr endeavoring her meandering, 'This village is huge! Much bigger than I expected.'

  
Aside from being a new face around, her height makes herself much more noticeable. En route to her unknown destination she had recieved a few odd looks from the locals, mostly of intrigue and curiosity, but that doesn't shake of the feeling of being constantly monitored by strangers.

She was just getting used to the non-disruptive attention when,

"Hey, you there!"

A young voice called out to her. It was also in that particular tongue she has trouble with. Her mind went into overdrive translating and then,

She froze.

Like an anxious little bunny.

"Hey." said the voice again, only this time, with a face. A face that was reeeally close to hers.

"!" Andr's eyes widened and she pulled her head back at break-neck speed.

"Woah, be careful." the other girl grabbed both her hands before she could lose balance.

Then, it was at that moment Andr was able to see the other girl clearly, and take in the radiance of her presence .

Oh boy, her smile was like sunshine.


End file.
